


You’re the Most Gorgeous of People

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: A lazy Valentine's morning with none other than musical actor Zen~.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This if for @mysticmessimagines‘s(tumblr) Valentine’s Week, I was going to write a very small thing for each day but I was having trouble with all my ideas being too similar. So I thought I’d at least participate on Zen’s day with a normal lengthed fic. And it’s fluff instead of smut… Who would’ve thought? This scene has some hinting towards smuttiness but it never actually gets to smut so it’s rated T.

A soft breath tickled your ear as you laid on your bed, curled under multiple layers of blankets which kept you constricted in a rather uncomfortable position. But was it really the blankets constricting you? No… No, it was… Arms?

Your eyes slowly blinked open and you raised your palms to wipe the sleep from your face, only to feel a larger hand grab yours and pull it back to your chest. “It’s too early, Princess.” The husky voice of none other than Hyun Ryu grumbled by your ear. “ _Hmm…_ ” He sighed, his arms tightening around your body as he pressed you against his chest.

“It’s 9:30 in the morning.” You huffed, trying to flip your body to face Hyun but he had you wrapped in a way that made it impossible to move. “Don’t you have to go to work today?”

Hyun chuckled, assisting your efforts to turn towards him. “I told you I was taking Valentine’s Day off, didn’t I?” He smiled at you, laziness plastered over his face as his loose hair fell in disarray around his features.

Your mind blanked out for a few moments, you were too entranced by his slow movements. The sleepy smile glowing like he was being swarmed by paparazzi, the dullness in his red eyes as sleep still wavered in them. All the star-like qualities existed in your sleepy boyfriend, and them being reserved just for your sight as they appeared now made them even better.

“It’s Valentine’s Day…?” You finally spoke, causing Hyun’s smile to grow wider, then he sniffed in an aura of faux-offense.

“I can’t believe you forgot about Valentine’s Day, a day to spend with the most gorgeous of people!” Hyun broke off his dramatic words with a yawn that completely shattered the seriousness of what he’d just said. You were about to hand him a biting retort when his smile reappeared on his face. “ _You’re the most gorgeous of people_.”

One of his hands unwound itself from the blankets and reached towards your face, his fingertips glided over your jawline then cupped your face, tilting it up so he got a full view of your embarrassed expression. “Stop being so ridiculous so early in the morning.” You grunted, trying to pull away from him but Hyun only grinned triumphantly.

“You’re the one who said ‘ _it’s 9:30 in the morning_ ’ when I said it was too early to get up.” Hyun did a particularly impressive job at mimicking your voice, which you couldn’t decide if you wanted to be annoyed about or not. “Don’t make a face like that, I have something for you.” He sensed that his teasing was getting a little overplayed and he sat up in bed, letting the blankets fall away from his chest.

Your eyes instinctively followed the blankets as the fell, eating up the sight of Hyun’s bare chest as it was exposed to you. “Don’t look at me like that, you’ll make me want to keep you in bed all day.” You glanced up at Hyun’s face and you could tell by the sudden alertness in his eyes that he was far from joking.

You reached out to brush your fingertips to his chest. “Is that a bad thing~?” You teased, enjoying the sight of Hyun’s face as he tried to keep his expression composed.

“It’s not a bad thing, but there are _other_ thing I’d like to enjoy first.” Hyun chose his words carefully as you smirked at him, then he leaned in towards you. His fingers suddenly under your chin as his lips covered yours.

As much as you poked his beast, you didn’t expect him to retaliate after what he said. His hand that wasn’t supporting your chin wrapped around your back, pulling you up so you sat in his lap. Hyun’s tongue flicked over your lips and you parted them, your own tongue meeting his as you tasted each other’s sleepiness.

Hyun pulled away sooner than you anticipated, causing you to pout at him. “Don’t worry,” Hyun kissed your lips again, a gentler gesture than the storm of kisses he had just unleashed on you. “We can continue that tonight.”

Redness cascaded over your cheeks when Hyun breathed his words in an alluring tone, his fingers finally letting your chin drop and you ended up wandering down his happy trail with your eyes. Hyun noticed your gaze but put his focus into ignoring it, but he had it locked in his mind that you’d _definitely_ pay for making him imagine the things his mind later.

“Come with me, babe.” Hyun tossed his legs over the side of the bed and effortlessly pulled you after him, picking you up in his arms then balancing your feet on the floor. His arms lingered around your waist for a moment then Hyun grabbed his robe which hung on the bathroom door and slung it haphazardly over his shoulders.

It was rather unnerving how he managed to make wearing a fluffy white bathrobe over a pair of sweatpants dangerously attractive. Something about how some of his chest was revealed by his throat and the sight of him chewing on his lip as he tied the sash around his waist just did it for you.

Hyun continued to ignore your hungry stare, chewing on his lip because he so much wanted to just discard the robe and fling you back onto the bed and have his way with you, but he had to do _this_ first. He kept repeating it to himself like a mantra. Over and over and over. He wasn’t going to let you tempt him like he usually would.

He grabbed your hand, you noticed a slight clamminess to his grip and smiled to yourself. You were too learned in his ways, you _knew_ he was on the edge of losing his _shit_. And you had to admit, you loved pestering him to almost the point of no return, and sometimes beyond that too.

Your eyes widened when Hyun opened the door to the bedroom, the sight of the living room was entirely unexpected.

There were bouquets of red and white roses scattered on every flat surface, with single roses scattered where they weren’t in vases. Petals were on the floor and unlit candles rose in varying heights on the coffee table.

“Did you do this yourself?” You asked, eyes still blown opened and scanning the room, noticing a patch of petals in the shape of a ‘7′ before Hyun brushed it away with his foot.

“No, I got a little help from someone.” Hyun’s nose was wrinkled slightly as he padded across the room and spread out more petals in the shape of yet another ‘7′. You covered your mouth as you giggled, causing Hyun’s gaze to snap back to you, his slightly irritated expression melting as he saw you try to hide you cute laughter behind your hand.

You looked down at the coffee table again, noticing a heart shaped box. “You can open it.” Hyun sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. You smiled softly and settled yourself next to him, enjoying his warmth as he laid an arm over your shoulder and held you close.

Hyun was startled by your laughter as you opened the red box that should have been full of chocolates. “What is it?” You were laughing too hard to respond so you just dropped the box in his lap. “ _Seriously?_ ” Hyun groaned, fretting over the fact that there was nothing in the box but empty wrappers and a sticky note that said ‘ _707 was here~_ ’.

“You should’ve known better than to get Saeyoung’s help with this.” You continued laughing, then looked up at Hyun’s pouty expression and touched his cheek. “I still love it.” You stretched up to kiss his lips. “I don’t need chocolates to know you love me too.”

Hyun’s expression changed back into a soft smile. You and your kind heart always got to him, he found everything about you so perfect that he couldn’t help but be happy in your presence. “I do love you too, but I wish he had left some chocolate.” Hyun pawed through the wrappers and came across a single piece. “Here. It’s all that’s left.” Hyun spoke in a ‘clutching his chest’ dramatic tone, then held the piece up for you to take from his fingers.

You bent towards his fingers with your mouth, taking the chocolate between your lips then winked at him and used his shoulder as a bolster to raise your mouth to the height of his. Hyun hesitated for a moment then leaned in, his lips brushing against yours as he licked the chocolate. You gasped in surprise when his tongue pressed the piece into your mouth, his tongue coaxing yours under the chocolate and out further so he could kiss you deeply while the chocolate melted from the heat of it.

Hyun held you close, his fingers digging into your back as the chocolate dripped from between your lips. His tongue chased the dripping chocolate as you began to pant for air. “What about my gift to you?” You murmured, remembering you had gotten something for him as well but Hyun only shook his head in response and leaned you back on the couch.

“I think our official Valentine’s Day date will have to be postponed, babe, I want a taste of _you_ right now.”


End file.
